


Be my baby

by Clexas100



Series: Cute One-Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke has a crush on her best friend, Cute Ending, F/F, One Shot, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexas100/pseuds/Clexas100
Summary: Basically just a one shot full off fluff. :)





	Be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> got the idea from @cleksahub on instagram, check out her page :)
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

Do you know these days were you know that it is going to be a great day? Well that´s exactly how I´m feeling today, you wanna know why? Because my friends and I are going to the lake today, joined by no other then my crush/ best friends group of friends.

It was the first Saturday after the school year ended and we were all excited to just relax and not to worry about homework or exams. 

So here I was standing in front of my mirror looking at my outfit for the day. I´m wearing blue jeans shorts and a white top with a tight black bikini underneath, I decided to leave my blonde wavy hair like it was.

When I heard a car honk outside I grabbed my bag and run down the stairs, I shouted an ‘goodbye’ and ‘love you’ to my parents before I was out of the door. Lexa was already waiting for me outside leaning on the car, she pushed herself off when she saw me, I ran towards her and jumped into her arms.

She immediately put her arms around me “I see someone is excited?” She ask me amused “hell yes” I said before I let go of her and we got in the car. 

The drive to the lake wasn´t to long but we still shouted to Ravens songs the whole way.  
Once we arrived we got out of the car with our bags and walked towards our usual spot.  
I placed my beach towel on the ground and saw that the others did the same. We all smiled at each other before we stripped from our clothes and ran towards the water.

As I reached the beginning of the lake I slowed down and saw how everyone else jumped in without caring, the only person missing was Lexa. When I was about to turn around I could feel arms sneaking around my waist and holding me against their body. She lifted me up a bit and ran towards the water “no Lexa don´t you dare” I said but it was a lost cause.

Once she threw me in the water she began to laugh while I playfully glared at her “asshole” I threw her way and she just laughed harder. If I´m honest with myself I loved to make her laugh, she always was so serious but when we were together I did everything in my power to make her laugh and to let loose for once.

“I thought you needed to cool off for a bit” she said while smiling cheeky. I just shook my head and turned to the others.

We spent the whole day playing in the water or laying in the sun just enjoying the peaceful day. As soon as it started to get dark we lit a bonfire and got the marshmallows out. We sat in a circle and just talked with each other. Lexa and I sat next to each other so when I shivered she was the only one that noticed.

When she saw it, she got up and ran to the car grabbed her sweater and gave it to me once she was back “here so you won´t get cold” she said with that stupidly attractive smile that got my heart melting every time.

“Thanks Lex” I answered with a smile before pulling the sweater on, once I had it on I took a deep breath smelling her parfum. With a smile I leaned my head on her shoulder, when I looked over to Raven I saw her smiling at me and giving me thumps up. 

I ignored her and laid down with my head resting in Lexas lap, I felt her fingers starting to massage through my hair. After sometime I could feel myself drift off so I turned around with closed eyes and buried my nose in her clothed stomach. She continued to go through my hair and with that I fell asleep.

————————————————————————————————————————

The next time I woke up I laid in my bed not knowing how I got here. Then I remember yesterday and knew Lexa had carried me towards the car and brought me home safely.  
I smiled and buried my nose in the comfy sweater, it smelled like Lexa that’s when I noticed that I still was wearing her sweater from yesterday. My smile got bigger and I took another deep breath.

When I rolled on my stomach I could feel something uncomfortable in the sweater and turned to take it out. What I found was Lexas IPod, first I was about to call Lexa directly to tell her where it is but then the curiosity got the best of me and I unlocked it.

What I found surprised me more then I thought, because I only found one playlist “for Clarke”, when I opened the playlist I saw a bunch of love songs and pressed play, the first one was ‘You are so beautiful (acoustic version)’ by Joe Cocker, followed by ‘Can´t help falling in love’ by Elvis Presley, “only you (slow)’ by the Platters and last but not least ‘be my baby’ by the Ronettes. 

When the last song ended my bedroom door opened and none other then Lexa Woods walked inside “I knew you would check my IPod” she said with a cheeky smile as soon as the words left her mouth I sprang out of my bed and flew into her arms, I didn´t even notice tears streaming down my cheeks.

“Does that mean you will be my girlfriend?” She asked shyly, I lifted my head and placed my hands on both her cheeks “of course you idiot” I said before crashing our lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
